The HeroBrine Mod
by StephenRockers16
Summary: This is a long one-shot about Jake and Maria going after Herobrine.


_Hello guys, months later, sorry. I've been busy with YouTube and school, and I just didn't have the time sharpening. My GTA5 and MW3 skills, so yeah, I'm back. All things belong to respected minecraft owners._

 _This fanfic is a short one-shot fictional story based on the single command mod for Minecarft._

 _Microsoft owns Minecarft, Notch, and HeroBrine, I own the other characters_

Day 1

Day one, I got this journal from my girlfriend as a birthday present since I love documenting my life. In the mine, we hit diamond finally, and we have enough food to survive at least another week of straight mining. My brother and friend have found a patch of obsidian, so I am really excited, we might be able to go to the nether.

Day 2

Big things have happened today. We stumbled over blocks and blocks of diamonds! We mined up a lot of obsidian, and we are planning to open the nether tonight.

Five pages are missing from the journal

Day 7

It's been complete hell, we've lost five of our miners to the wither skeletons. We must put the nether to rest, we have collected enough wither skeleton heads to create the Wither and we are ready to end this.

Another bunch of pages have been tore out

Day 69

I can't take it anymore, the wither we created has killed my family! My friends! EVERYONE, I fear he is coming for me.

Last of the pages are too bloodied to read

I sat up feeling astonished at the book I found. "Jake! Dinner." I saw my sister yelling up at tree house. "I'm inside, Monica." She turned around, surprised to see me leaning out the door. When she approached the door, she hugged me. "Let's eat, Jake."

It was just my sister and I. Ever since the mine collapsed, it was just me and my little sister. We've been taking care of each over through the year. Without her, I don't know if I could survive alive, or not insane.

I stepped inside when my sister put her hands on my eyes and lead my into my bedroom. "Surprise, you forget, it's your fifthteenth birthday." I smile. I was so caught up in the fact I was mining now that I forgot about my own birthday. Thank Notch, I never forgot my sister's birthday.

I saw my sister had got a pretty big box. When I opened the box, I nearly fainted.

Inside was an Iron axe, and Iron hasn't been in the region for five years now.

"Mon, how did you get this?" "I have my ways, bubby." I smiled and scooped her up. I was actually starting to enjoy my day when IT happened. I was eating cake with my sister when the house rumbled. I grabbed Monica and dragged her with me under the table. When the rumbling stop, we got up and went outside. Between the tree house and the cabin, their was ravine that just opened. "What the nether?" I said as I looked over the side. When I looked at the other side, I saw this guy standing in a blue, clawed up shirt. He looked up at us, and I was nearly blinded by his pure white eyes.

"Hello, Jacob and Moncia Drakeness. You're time is not now, Jacob, but Monica's is." I knew what he talking about, he was going to kill Monica. Before I could react, black energy sent me chraching against the cabin, when I looked up, I saw Monica turning around. "Jake!" He then appeared right in front of her and pushed her into the ravine. "Ahhhh! Jake!" The mountain closed up like a mouth, and I had the tingling sense that my sister had died.

When I reawoke, I was in the hospital. My chest hurt badly, and my arm was in a splint. When I saw the X-RAY board, I saw I hade broken a lot of bones in my body. I winced as I tried to stand, then I realized they put iron bars around my bed. "What the nether is this shit?!"

An officer along with a doctor walked in. "Boy, you'd better start explaining yourself." Warned the officer. I stared at him and realized he was talking about what happened to me, but I couldn't tell him that a ravine just magically appeared. "I was out in the yard with my sister when this guy in a blue shirt attacked. He was wearing white-rimmed sunglasses shielding his eyes. He had a stick in his hand. He attacked, and everything went blank." The officer looked at him.

"Would that explain why your house was burned down." "Wait, what he hell happened to my house?" The officer must be surprised for some reason. I just stared at him in disbelief. "Listen, we got a mass murderous suspect on the loose, now, your fingerprints were on this axe used to tear up your house." "So wait, let me get this straight, some mass murder guy stole my fifteenth birthday present and wrecked my house!" The police saw the distress in my voice. That weird supernatural creature had injured him, killed his sister, and used the gift his sister got him to de story his house."

"Okay, son, we would like to take you in for more questioning." This can't be happening, they're never going to believ me, I have to get away. As soon as his removed the bars to my cage, I bolted, flipping over the tables and beds. I raced out into the street. I climbed up the fire escape to get to the roof. I saw the police aiming their guns at me, so I decided to jump.

I hit the opposite roof rolling with a thud. I stood up and started relighing on my parkour skills. I jumped from building to building, block to block. I ducked and ran down the street when a fiqure tackled me, before I could react, I had a hand over my mouth. I struggled but I found myself to tired to try. When I looked up, I saw a girl leaning over me, holding me down. She put a finger up to her lip and let me up.

I started to question, but then I heard sirens in the distance. I decided it was best to follow her. She appeared to be tall when I first saw her, but she was actually quite petite, small frame, small, short legs, slender body, short orange wavy hair. She wore a black hoodie and pink cargo shorts with flip flops. She must have been really light to be able to jump and run at ease. When I caught up, she pulled me into a alley.

"Hey, what's going on?" I questioned, breathing lightly. "He's back, we thought he was gone for good, but he's back again, trying to set us up as most wanted killers." "Who's back?" "HeroBrine." I tried to think correctly, putting two and two together. "Did this 'HeroBrine' guy have white eyes?" She nodded.

She then explained to me about HeroBrine. "He is a man who absolutely hated Notch. He had a twin brother named Steve, who cherished Notch and Notch accepted him like a brother. On a mining quest with Notch, HeroBrine tried to kill Notch, but ended up killing Steve, so Notch cursed HeroBrine into a monster and trapped him in the Nether."

I thought many people went into the nether. "What about those people who go into the Nether?" "HeroBrine is only awakened when the Wither is awakened, for part of his soul lies in the Wither, along with both Steve's Anger and Heart." This was partly making sense, but wait. "Who are you?"

The girl stood, showing her freckled face. The thing about cute and beautiful is cute you barely have to try and you pass easily, but beautiful, you have to load with makeup. This girl was the definition of cute. "I am Maria, and you are?" She stuck out her hand. "I'm Jake." I said, shaking hands with her. "So, we need to stop this montrosity before he fully awakens. When he does, he will be more powerful than anything that has ever existed, but we need to find the correct things."

"So, what do we need to find?" She started to space out, thinking about what they need. "We need the four pieces of cursed gold used at Steve's funeral, the four pieces of cursed coal that was used to banish HeroBrine into the Nether, and finally, we need the totem pole used to put the hope of HeroBrine's soul into the Wither."

"So, why is the hope of soul such a big deal?" "When the Wither is awaken, it awakens his hope, causing him to sek redemption, and when the Wither is destroyed again and again, the hope goes to sleep, not allowing him to fully grow. But, long ago, the people who last awakened the Wither did not slay it, causing it to roam and get lost, and without the Wither dead, hope grew, his hope, hope for utter destruction, chaos, and insanity."

"So, step one, kill the Wither, how are we supposed to get to the Nether, the public part is blocked off from the actual dangerous part of the Nether, and that glass has been granted indestructible by Notch, how are we supposed to get to the Wither?" "We need to get to Notch."

I thought about this. "So, get Notch into opening a public entrance and let people get injured, that sounds like something Notch won't allow." "We still need to talk to him, if he can get us into the Nether and track the Wither, who else would it be?" I took this into consideration.

I looked up and noticed the sky getting darker. Rain started dripping on my hair, and then, CHRASH. "AHHHH!" Maria shrieked as she clung to me. I couldn't help but chuckle. "What's so funny?" "You're scared of thunder." I snickered, then squinted as pain shot into my stomach area. I collapsed holding my gut. I looked up to see Maria bawling her fists. "Well, it's good to know your a dick." "Oh come on, it was funny to see you scared." She started chuckling. "It's funny to see you hurt, then." I stood up. I walked into an abandoned building, Maria following close behind.

I found two rooms next to each over with bunks in each. I chose the one in the right and went in. I laid down on the cut-up bed, then realizing it was actually sliced up with a sword. Maria walked in. "Oh those, this house is where a little girl was abused by her parents, and in turn, she killed them both, chasing them around the building with a stone sword." I just fell alseep in some dusty chair.

That night, I got a chilling voice crack through my head. "Beware, young Jake, for if you were to challenge me, a slow and horrible death awaits before you." I opened my eyes and leaned up. I was still the in the run down building. I checked my clock, midnight. I sighed and layed back, ready to go to sleep, when I stared up, and nearly jumped. HeroBrine was above me, diamond sword inches away from my face. "Now awake, young fool." He brought the sword down.

I awoke yelling, I jumped up fast, and fell down just as quick, my head throbbing from running into another object. As I stared up, I saw Maria holding her cheek, in shock. She then stared at me in grim and slapped me, hard. "What the nether? You look like you're about to die of fear, and when I check on you, you head but me?" I stared at her, still confused. "Sorry." I sat up, my head groaning. I went into the bathroom and check my face. I had a welp on my forehead, and a fading hand mark on my cheek. Maria walked in. "What was that about?" I stared, trying to remember the details. "HeroBrine spoke to me in my sleep, and caused me to... Semi-awake, when I was really asleep, finding him about to impale me with a sword, and when he did, I awoke to a sore head and slap to the face."

After we took turns in the shower, we walked out of the building. As we walked, we saw police tape around the hospital area. I ushered Maria towards the city limits. "Where are we going?" "To check out my house." We walked for about ten miles through a beautiful field when we reached my house. The house was just an out line of a burned structure, with support beams still mostly intact. It looked like everything has been slashed to pieces beyond recognition. A chard Pickaxe was sticking out of a painting of my family. My parents' part was sliced up, and the Pickaxe was impaled on my sister's portion of the photo.

I walked out to check the treehouse, still completely intact. I walked up the stairs to the tree house, and saw everything has I left it. A wall of empty furnaces, some brewing stands, a stone-cutter, a crafting table, a bed, and a chest. In the chest was a couple worn-out tools, coal, stone, and wood, along with some bottles and wheat. "Nice place you got here." Maria said as she climber the stairs. I looked out the window at the fields of golden like wheat. I took out a water bucket and filled an empty cauldron, then gave her a bottle of water. I looked at the infinite water supply on the roof.

I looked over at the unfinished cobblestone generater, which just needed lava. I walked down and saw Maria examining my compass. "Yo, Jake, your compass is going bezerk." I came over to Maria and saw the compass spinning. I placed it down, and face towards the northeast. "A compass can't determine direction if it's upwards..." The compass then started spinning crazy, and it stopped facing the south.

I passed out almost instantly, and heard a mysterious voice, but a kinder, sterner voice. "My child, follow the compass, find the cursed gold of Steve." I sat up, feeling drowsy, but better. My aching had stopped, and the bruise on my head and cheek were completely gone. My ribs felt like normal. I looked down to see Maria passed out on the floor. She stirred a little, then her eyes fluttered open. We made contact, then stared at the compass. I knew that we had the same dream. "Was that HeroBrine?" Maria questioned. "No, but it's someone important." And I knew by heart, that me and him are destined to meet. As I picked up the compass, still facing the south. "So, it's official, we are going to follow this compass. "

We packed up some supplies and headed south, we stopped and got on a train to speed things up. When we arrived at a river, we took a boat across. As we got near this mountain, my compass has started to glow. I looked up the rock, "We're going to have to parkour up." "Are you crazy? I'm afraid of heights!" I looked at the terrain, perfect for parkour training, but no way to climb up carrying someone.

I hesitated, then started climbing. "Stay here, I'll use a rope to get you up." I trailed the side of the mountain, reaching the top in seconds. I tied a rope to a rock, and tossed it down. I then started to pull on the rope, eventually bringing up Maria. She then clung to me until I was away from the edge. When she hopped off, I turned around and found an abandoned church lurking just in front of me. I pushed on the door, nothing. Maria started rushing it with her shoulder, but it barely budged. I picked up my foot, and kicked it really hard, braking it open with a crack. We walked in, and looked around. It looked like a really old church, with no signs of life.

All the candles were rotting, the place stenched of mold. A coffin was on a stand in front of the cross. Surrounding the coffin were four bricks of gold that shined bright. A gold sword layed across the coffin, along with a dark Pickaxe of a strangely familiar metal, or rock. When I picked it up, it glowed a suprisingly bright light for such a dark sword. "Steve created that sword for my blessing. Poor boy, death bestowed by that evil creature." I turned to see an old man smiling at me. I knew in my heart to bow, Maria followed. We stood. "Haha, my children, no need to be so nice."

"Notch, can't you do anything against HeroBrine?" "Sadly, I can not. Part of his imprisonment meant that I can never again use my powers directly to hurt him or fight against him, but you can. Use that sword, young one, and put an end to all this nightmare." He started to glow, Maria ran up and hugged him, and I did the same. He rapped his big, gentle arms around us and disappeared. We straightened up, and walked towards the gold.

Once we collected the gold, we now had to get it of that creepy church. "Now, how do we get the coal?" Maria looked desperate, as if she got a vision that she needs to end HeroBrine. I suggest the Nether, we can find the Totem Pole there." I agreed. "So, where are all the Nether Portals at?" I started to walk towards the edge. "Wh-where are you going?" I pointed to the river below. I then took a couple steps back, then ran towards the edge. "Jake, don't!" Too late, I jumped off the cliff and free-fallen towards the river.

I straightened up and hit the water, feet first, making a splash. Pain went through my kegs and feet, but my body felt fine. I surfaced and swam towards the river side. I climbed up on the small beach when I heard a scream. I looked up. "Jake, you idiot! What about me?!" I stared up at her, "Jump!" She stared down at the water, and she went pale. She backed away from the edge, WTN? I looked at the ridge to hear a cry, then see Maria jump off the mountain. She splashed into the river, then merged from the water. She crawl up on the beach, and started coughing up water.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" Well, that's the last time I ask a girl that jumped off a cliff if she was okay. She kicked me in the chest, and I stumbled back. "Wait, why did you jump?" "To get away from that church." She stared at me in disbelief. "So you jump off a mountain?" She sat up and looked down at her shirt, which was very clingy. She started blushing. I started to walk down the beach line so she wouldn't be too embarrassed. As I was walking, a sea shell hit me across the head. I turned to see a squid had actually lunged a sea shell at me. I looked at it, it swam off, terrified that I might kill it like other Noobish players, but I just threw the sea shell back into the river. I continued to walk when I heard a scream. I turned around to see Maria covered in ink.

I ran over and started laughing. "What happened?" "I saw this squid, so I ran up to it to examine it. I lifted one of it's arms, and he inked me." She turned and started walking towards the base of the cliff, and pulled a bag out of a branch. She walked back towards me. "Turn around." She had already started to pull up her shirt, showing her belly. I turned,may face blood red. "You can turn back now." I turned around. She had switched into a red T-shirt. We hopped a boat back into town, and took a train to reach Nether Portal Observitory.

I hopped off the train and gestured Maria to follow me. We made our way into one of the portals that is under construction. When we passed through, I felt like I was going to burst. Maria was holding onto me. We then came out on the other side. We heard yelling, and saw construction men were running towards us. I bolted, dragging Maria. I hopped over the fence and was now in unprotected Nether.

I ran as fast as I could, rotting, pig-like creatures stared at me and Maria as we ran through the red fields. Soon, we came across what looked to be some kind of run-down base. I walked inside. It was awfully quiet, just quiet. We walked the darkened halls when I heard something that sounded like a fire burning. I ran towards it to find some flying monsters. They turned and start actually throwing fire at me, or spitting. I ran towards Maria as she walked in. "Jake... Oh shit!" She ducked as fire arched over her head. I grabbed her and ran through the halls, which were now on fire.

We ran into this big, empty room. We closed the big door and prepared to rest when I got a metallic acid substance hit the floor in front of me. The floor melted under the wired substance. I grabbed Maira and jumped over the hole to the center of the room where I got a good look at the creature. It was havnging, incaged, above the door way, trying to use it's acid to melt it's restraints but to relief. It had a skeletal like body, with long skeleton shoulders that nested three heads. "The Wither." I nearly fainted. Upon hearing his name, he looked up, and turned rageingly mad. He spit acid at us, almost touching Maria... But I jumped in front of it. The acid hit my chest like a boulder. I collapsed backwards and landed on the stone floor.

My chest started feeling like it was being torn apart. I yell my lungs off, my vision goes blurry, and I see him. "You know what, since you're so determined to defeat me, I'll give you a chance. Go on, brave one." The pain in my chest eased,my vision was clear. I stood up, and pulled out the blade, made out of Obsidian. Light illuminated off of it. I let out a scream, and charge the Wither, slicing off all three heads. It started to turn blue, then exploded. I took a look at what was holding the Wither, a three feet tall pole with bedrock bars arching out of it. I picked up the pole, and was about to walk out when I collapsed alseep.

One week later

My mind is buzzing, I hear sounds swirl around me. Wake up! I open my eyes. Maria is hurting, me, asleep. Asleep on top of me. She had took off her shirt, because her bra pressed against my chest. As caughtiosly as I could, I got up, and layed her down on the bed, I then covered her with a blakent. I turn around to see a girl standing next to me. "Jake, you saved my sister, thank you." The little girl hugged me. She closely resembled Maria only shorter, smaller, with trimmed hair and little kid clothes. I sat down on the couch when this tall dude with wavy blonde hair walked in. "Yo, man. Thanks for saving my sister. Now all we have to do is make sure them damn police don't find you two here." I hadn't taken into account about Maria's family. She had a little sister and older brother that looked like they desperately care for her.

But then, I remembered what he just said. "What about the police?" "You're wanted for the avoidance of questioning, breaking into a run down church, and going into the actual Nether. Those are together, worth death penalty for both of you." I sat and thought about this now. Do the police not know what is truly going on? Maria walked into the room, and as soon as she saw me, she hugged me. She started sobbing in my shoulder. "Don't die on me, okay?" She pulled back, and started questioning me. "How did you survive? I saw your chest melting away, you dieing. Suddenly, your chest just reformed, you stood up like you had just tripped, and you destroyed that Wither, but how?"

"I don't know, I think he's toying with me." "Who?" "HeroBrine. He talked to me after I got hit, giving me life to come and challenge him. He gave me my life back just so he could amuse himself by killing me with his own hands." After I got changed into fresh cloths and showered, I packed up my supplies and got ready to move. "So, where to next?" I asked. Maria started thinking, then she looked at me with fear. "The End!"

"What, as if in a story?" "No, you know endermen, those tall, slimy mutants. They have a world to their own, where they are ruled by this dragon. The dragon is known to kill over a thousand men." I gulped. I just killed something that only killed around fifty men, and almost died painfully in the process. Now I was supposed to go up against the king of all deaths.

"So, how do we get into The End?" "We have to kill Endermen, collect their pearls, grab some blaze rods at the shop, and find the End Portal." "I know where the End Portal is, it's near that abandoned church. I felt it, it causes bad decisions when you go near. Reason I thought about jumping into that river." The brother came in. "Ladies, you better get going, police will soon find out where you are if you don't move."

We packed up what remainders we had, and we were on our way. I suggested looking for a dungeon to find one of those mutants. When we got to the mine, a breeze blew softly out of it. "Ready?" I asked, "Ready." We went inside. The mine was very cold and quiet. A few bats flew here and there, and a rat scurried around us. We continued walking until we heard what sounded like a muffled, metallic cry. We ran towards it, another survivor? When we got there, the room was completely empty. We saw some chests with iron and saddles inside.

Maria turned and screamed. I looked to see some endermen surround her. "Oh Nether, no!" I sliced through an enderman, who exploded into dust. A gem-like item fell. I picked it up and continued to slice through endermen after endermen, but they were relentless. More and more kept appearing. I grabbed Maria and back against the wall. "Quick, use the pearl." I didn't know how to use it. I closed my eyes, and concentrated on a place on the other side of the endermen. When I opened my eyes, we were behind the endermen. "Quick, kill him! He's got a pearl!" The endermen were practically screaming that line. I sliced through more and more. I just kept throwing more crystals into my bag, and kept slicing, but it wasn't enough. I grabbed Maira again, and wished to be in that under water creek, and I was there. Enderman after enderman teleported in, but everytime they touched the water, they'd desinigrate into black smoke.

"GET HIM!" They just touched the water like idiots. I was glad pearls didn't desinigrate. Their was a whole pile of them in the water. Soon, there was none of them left. I helped Maria put of the water and we collected all of the pearls. "Now, can we buy blaze rods? They are considered dangerous, and they're not just going to give them to us." "I've got a plan, how about we just sneak some out of the shop." I felt good. We were this close to ending HeroBrine. Maria and I went seperate ways why'll she got the rods. We went back to the treehouse. "Okay, time to coming them." I picked up a hammer, and broke a lot of pearls. We kept some just in case, and we mixed the crushed with juices from the rods. They made some kind of yellowish power that we put inside the cracked open pearls. We closed up the pearl and they glowed brightly.

As we climbed up the giant cliff again, I felt like cutting the rope, but I had to stay strong. I climbed over the ledge and started concentrating on the location of the portal. "Right below us!" I randomly shouted. We started digging until we found this dark room. We put the new pearls inside the holes to the portal and it glowed. A black liquid filled the portal. "Ready?" "To kill HeroBrine, Nether Yeah!" We hopped in. For a second, it felt like I was swimming in acid again, but my vision cleared, I was in this dark world with endermen just standing there, watching us.

Maria appeared in a ball of black liquid that spurted her out. She coughed some, but then stood like it was nothing. She looked at the endermen just watching us, not attacking us. "What's with the endermen?" "They might not be hostile, they're just standing there, watching us..." I saw something big swoop down at us. "Get back!" A big crash appeared in front of us as a tall dragon appeared in front of Maria and I. I pulled the Obsidian sword and prepared to destroy it. Maria pulled a diamond sword and swung at it. Her sword clashed against the dragon, but harmlessly bounced off, sending sparks flying. I pushed her back and charged at his under-neck. When I hit his neck, it felt like I was just hitting a boulder with a metal pole. I bounced back and pulled another attack, slicing at it's chest, but to the same response.

The dragon's throat started glowing purple, it bulged it's eyes, and it spit a ball of dark matter at us. I pulled Maria to cover. Where the matterball hit, a crater stood. Explosion fireballs of dark matter, just what we need. "Keep him occupied, I'll try and find a week point." "Okay." We dashed from our hiding spot. I started climbing an obsidian tower, my sword glowing brighter and brighter. Soon, I was at the top. I looked down at the dragon as it snapped at Maira, clawing at her. She rolled and dodged but eventually got scratched in the shoulder, causing blood to drip and Maria to drop her sword. I pick up a piece of obsidian and lunged it at the beast. It banged off his head, and he looked up, probaly laughing. "Hey giant dragon, come up here, scaredy ocelot!"

That did it, the speed that dragon used to get up here was amazing, but I kept my cool. I yelled, and as soon he climbed over the edge, I hopped on his back. I yelled and sliced off his left wing. He started roaring in pain. Before he could fall, I sliced off his right wing. He started falling towards the ground. I got on his stomach and I started floating away from him. He's falling faster than me. I ready me sword, I hear a crash of him hitting the ground, I prepare as I fall onto his stomach, sword going straight through his heart. The dragon rolled over, and died. I walked over to Maria, who as sitting against a tower. When I approached her, she got up, and hugged me. We walked over to this area where the portal had opened, and on pedastals around the portal were blocks of glowing coal. I put them in the bag. As Maria and I were about to leave, the floor startled rumbling. I turned to see what looked like an egg break open. Another dragon half the size of the first appeared.

It was so fast, it was in front of us in a second. I saw it lunge for me, but something intercepted it. "Maria, NO." I yell, but it's too late. I heared her muffled screams from inside the dragon's mouth. It then swallowed her. "MARIA!" Rage took over, I charged with everything I got, trying to kill it, but I was held back by someone. The dragon took off, and flew through the portal. It closed right after. I turned to see Notch standing behind me. "Young one, do not dispare. That dragon is not going to kill Maria, but captured her freedom. As you see, the dragon destroyed the portal, and I cannot open portals, but I can travel between worlds at anytime, but I cannot bring someone. Erect HeroBrine, for he is the only way you can escape and save her." He disappeared.

I took out the coal, the gold, and the totem pole. I started breathing heavy, my vision blurred, and suddenly, he was there, right in front of me. "Die, you fool!" I jumped back as the earth started splitting. A sword appeared in his hand, and and he swung at me. When he swung, the area he sliced at would break apart. I jumped and sliced at him. He didn't even move his sword. He sidestepped so fast I didn't see it. He raised his sword, but I was fast enough. I raised my sword, and my arms nearly broke. I flew into a obsidian tower... THROUGH IT! And collided with another. I stood, blood running over my eyes, down my back, across my arms. I fell back, unable to move. "Don't die on me, okay?" That voice, it was Maria's. I slashed hard in front of me, black blood splattered on my sword. I looked up to see I impaled HeroBrine in the stomach.

"How dare you?!" "Die, don't come back." I said. I started ripping the sword upwards, through his body, splitting him in half. I screamed as I pulled my sword through his right shoulder. "How, did you?" He collapsed, dead, finally. "ARRGGHHH!" I screamed till my lungs hurt. A portal opened behind me. "Maria..." I walked towards the portal, and hopped through.

To Be Continued...

 _Okay, this is going to be in two parts. Part one, or HeroBrine, The Mod, you just read. Plz follow to keep up on book two._


End file.
